Mauvais Timing
by misspika77
Summary: Rusty n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal...


Mauvais Timing

C'était une belle journée, Rusty se trouvait au parc près de l'immeuble. Ils savaient très bien que Stroh était dans la nature mais il avait décidé qu'il n'allait pas arrêter de vivre…advienne que pourra…et puis il connaissait sa mère adoptive par cœur, même s'il lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas de détail de protection, il savait très bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas écouté. A plusieurs reprise, il avait surpris deux agents le suivre. On ne vit pas avec un capitaine de police sans en tirer quelques leçons. Cela ne faisait rien…il ne lui en voulait pas…en tout cas pour le moment…sa vie ressemblait toujours à une vie et c'est ce qui importait.

Le jeune homme prépara ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'appartement. Il avait tout prévu sauf peut-être le fait qu'il aurait faim ! Il rentra tranquillement. Quand il ouvrit la porte, l'appartement était silencieux et semblait vide. Peut-être que Sharon avait finalement eût un cas. Il posa son sac près de la porte et alla dans la cuisine. Il commença à se préparer un sandwich au beurre de cacahouète.

Tout était tranquille…il s'apprêta à déguster son sandwich lorsqu'il entendit…

« Rusty ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers sa mère adoptive…elle était (dé)vêtu d'un simple peignoir de satin blanc…

« Heu…j'habite ici…

_ Oui ça je sais…mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure là, tu m'avais dit que tu serais au parc toute l'après-midi. »

On aurait dit qu'elle était furieuse…ou plutôt mal à l'aise…

« J'ai eu faim…Sharon tout va bien ?

_ Heu oui…bien sur que tout va bien…

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Oui

_ J'ai l'impression que je te dérange…je tombe mal ?

_ Pas du tout…enfin je…

_ Sharon est-ce que tout vas…oh merde… »

Sharon passa sa main devant ses yeux et baissa légèrement la tête, elle était rouge de honte et il y avait de quoi !

« Lieutenant Flynn ?! »

Les sourcils de Rusty remontèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux…il prit tout de même le temps d'analyser la situation.

Le lieutenant Flynn seulement vêtu d'un caleçon venait de sortir la chambre de Sharon.

Effectivement quelque chose clochait…et effectivement il tombait TRES mal.

« Rusty, écoutes…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… »

Rusty avait du mal à cacher son sourire moqueur.

« Sharon a raison, on a une explication rationnelle et convaincante qui expliquerait cette situation.

_ Ah…bon alors je vous écoute. »

« Bon…ok…est-ce qu'on a l'air coupable, probablement. Est-ce qu'on a l'air d'avoir couché ensemble, surement. Est-ce que tu as l'impression qu'on a menti pendant longtemps…

_ Andy !

_ Quoi !? »

Sharon grogna d'exaspération !

Rusty était au bord de la crise de rire, il avait l'impression d'être un parent qui aurait surpris deux adolescents en faute.

« Oh…alors ce n'est pas ce que je crois, hein ?

_ Rusty enlève ce sourire sur ton visage, ce n'est pas drôle !

_ Oh si ça l'est ! »

Rusty expira lentement pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Ecoutes Sharon, je m'en fiche. L'important pour moi c'est que tu sois heureuse et je trouve que Flynn et toi faites un très joli couple.

_ On n'est pas un couple…

_ Sharon…Vous venez de sortir de ta chambre en peignoir et en caleçon, je n'ais peut-être que 19 ans mais je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Sur ce je vous laisse, je vais aller passer la soirée chez le lieutenant Provenza.

_ Tu ne lui dis rien de ce qu'il vient de se produire.

_ Mais non…

_ Rusty…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien au lieutenant Provenza.»

Il passa près d'eux et mis son sac sur ses épaules.

« Heu quelques petites choses avant que je parte…

_ Oui, quoi ?

_ De 1 : Il va falloir qu'on faire un point sur le « comment transmettre les informations » pour éviter que ça se reproduise. De 2 : Laisses-moi savoir si le lieutenant Flynn passe la nuit à la maison à l'avenir pour éviter que je sois surpris en le voyant au petit déjeuné. De 3 : Lieutenant Flynn si vous la faite souffrir, je me ficherais totalement de savoir que vous êtes de la police. De 4 : Comme tu m'as dit à moi quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter Alex : « n'oubliez pas de vous protéger »…

_ RUSTY !

_ Bonne soirée vous deux, amusez-vous bien ! »

Rusty passa la porte et éclata de rire. Une fois arrivé chez Provenza, ce dernier lui annonça qu'il sortait avec Patrice tout en s'assurant que la voiture de patrouille était bien devant la maison. Il prit son téléphone pour annoncer la nouvelle à Ricky et Emily, après tout ils étaient son frère et sa sœur, ils avaient le droit de savoir, non ?

Au moment de dormir il repensa à ce qu'il c'était passé dans la journée.

Il était vraiment heureux pour Sharon, et pour Flynn aussi…ces deux là s'aimait tellement depuis longtemps sans s'en rendre compte, qu'il était enfin temps qu'ils se l'avouent et qu'ils vivent leur histoire.

Et puis, Flynn…peut-être qu'il devrait l'appeler Andy maintenant…Bon…

Et puis, Andy était un type bien malgré son passé d'alcoolique…Andy n'était pas Jack, il n'était pas sa mère non plus…il se battait vraiment pour faire amende honorable, il faisait tout pour se rapprocher de ses enfants et rectifier les erreurs du passé…C'était un homme comme lui que Sharon méritait, c'était un beau-père comme lui que Ricky et Emily devrait avoir…et peut-être était-il le meilleur père que Rusty pouvait espérer…

Jeff lui avait dit : « Elle était mariée avant de rencontrer ton père ? » et il avait répondu : « pour faire court, oui. »

En fait Rusty pensait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la vérité…

FIN


End file.
